Daria Morgendorffer
Daria Morgendorffer is a recurring character of MTV's animated series Beavis and Butt-head and the titular main character in its spin-off Daria. She was voiced in both incarnations by Tracy Grandstaff. Characterisation "I don't have low self-esteem. I have low esteem for everyone else!" Daria is cynical, sarcastic, quick-witted and somewhat anti-social. She spends all of her spare time either reading, watching Sick Sad World or commenting on other people's stupidity with her friend, Jane. Her deadpan personality and plain appearance lead many to believe that there is something wrong with her, when they themselves show more alarming personality flaws. Deep down, Daria does seem to want to be accepted, but doesn't bother trying because she is obviously too out of place among typical teenagers. When her future boyfriend Tom appears, Daria begins to show a more vulnerable side, developing better social skills that gain her the respect of her peers and family. Relationships Beavis and Butt-head Daria formerly went to Highland High School with the dimwitted duo. Daria was one of the fewer people who could actually sometimes stand to be around with Beavis and Butt-head. All three had their first ever significant encounter in the episode, Scientific Stuff, where they were forced to work together on a science project. Daria had sometimes found the duo's idiotic behavior to be rather amusing and would use it for her own gain in Scientific Stuff and Walkathon, while at other times just being happy to snark at them in Spare Me, and at other times they simply annoyed her. The duo also like to call her "Diarrhea". Jane Lane Jane is one of, if not the only, person that Daria has willingly befriended. The two constantly criticise everyone and everything together and usually confide in each other, moreso than with their own loved ones. The two are seemingly symbiotic, Daria keeps Jane motivated and Jane coaxes Daria out of her shell. When Jane's ex-boyfriend Tom starts dating Daria, it causes a huge strain on their friendship. Only after spending the summer apart do they figure themselves out and patch up. In the end, when Daria and Tom split, she and Jane stay firm friends, showing just how much they mean to each other. Family "I can't shoot my own mother. Not with paint anyway" "They've been acting a little strange ever since, oh, I can remember." Daria has a very distant relationship with all of her family members-save her aunt Amy, who shows personality traits reminiscent of Daria herself, albeit with a much more upbeat attitude. Her mother is a workaholic and her father is too self-obsessed to handle two teenage daughters. Her relationship with her sister Quinn is especially strained, as the two are polar opposites on everything. Daria, being the brains of the family, can easily manipulate them into doing whatever she wants for her own entertainment, with the occasional exception of her mother, who's implied to know more about her daughter than she lets on. Classmates "...there are some interesting idiots in my class" Daria's clearly an oddball among the shallow, dull-witted teens at Lawndale High. Kevin and Brittany-the school's heart throbs-constantly remind her how unpopular she is, though they don't seem to mean any disrespect, they're just stating the facts. Jodie, one of the few students as smart as Daria, shows a less exclusive attitude towards her, though the two are still far too distant to be considered friends. The only boy in school to show any attraction towards Daria is the school sex-pest Charles "Up-Chuck". Faculty :''Jane: "Anyway, it's just another two weeks and then we'll be back at school! Wait.... what's my point?"'' :''Daria: "That life sucks no matter what, so don't be fooled by location changes."'' The teachers at Lawndale High all have a tendency to bring out Daria's rebellious side. Ms. Li, the principal, regularly butts heads with Daria, usually because Daria objects to her money-grubbing schemes and borderline dictatorial method of managing the school. The English teacher Mr. O'Neill sees potential in Daria as a writer, but his overbearing personality proves a source of irritation for her, though she usually gets back at him for this by playing on his gullibility. Romance :''Jane: "Hey, if I didn't have the nerve to pick up guys, you wouldn't have a boyfriend."'' :''Daria: "Oh great. I'm not going to have to date this guy now, am I?"'' Originally, Daria didn't show any interest in the opposite sex until she met Jane's brother Trent. Daria would always be at a loss for words whenever Trent was around. Jane was fully aware of this crush and would either tease Daria about it or give the two some alone time. Deep down, though, Daria knew that Trent wasn't interested and that a future with Trent would inevitably end in tears. She finally manages to put all of her feelings for Trent aside when Tom arrived, but she wouldn't connect the dots until much later. Tom Sloane was originally Jane's boyfriend and Daria's rival for Jane's attention, but over time they warm up to each other. Too much, as it turns out, when the two kissed behind Jane's back. Jane and Tom's relationship was already growing stale, but this jeopardised her friendship with Daria when the two started going out. Daria and Tom turned out to be a better match than Jane and Tom, mainly because the two had such similar personalities, interests and viewpoints. Two factors ultimately contributed to their breakup: Tom's elitist family and the growing distance that different colleges would place upon them. Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Beavis & Butthead Heroes Category:Daria Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Singing Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Humans Category:Pure of heart Category:Genius Category:Successful Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Straight man Category:True Neutral Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes